Commander ApeTrully
Commander ApeTrully is the leader of Big Green. Biography ApeTrully is the 33rd Monkey King. In his childhood, he was a student of the Parrot King, where he obtained great skill in the languages of humans and animals. When Highroller turned the animals against the humans, only ApeTrully saw through his lies. This led to the formation of Big Green. A very active leader, ApeTrully was always traveling to distant animal castles, hoping to sway them to side of Big Green. Appearance Even though Big Green is based on the principle of friendship between humans and animals, ApeTrully has long feared that the humans would never trust a monkey as their leader. For this reason, he donned his standard disguise, which looks more like a monkey's idea of a human than an actual human. The disguise is limitedly successful; the members of Big Green are aware that he is in fact wearing a disguise, but for the most part do not realize that he is a monkey. Mighty Ray is the only member of First Squad known to have seen Apetrully as a monkey, but he failed to realize that this was his commander. Lin Chung has expressed knowledge of the fact that Apetrully has his secrets, though the depths of his knowledge are as of yet unknown. ApeTrully's standard outfit consists of a large brown square helmet with large eyes and no mouth. He wears it in conjunction with a yellow robe with purple striped trim. At the top of head is a hat with an umbrella shaped ornament. This appears to be part of his monkey attire as well, because he wears it with and without the rest of his diguise. It can double as a transmitter for a distress beacon, which activates and summons First Squad to his aid when activated. Personality ApeTrully is peaceful, trusting, and forgiving, all traits befitting a diplomat. He alone amongst the animals trusted humans and could see through Highroller's lies. Unfortunately, he has them almost to the point of excess, causing him to believe the goodwill of others which in reality is not present. However, once a former enemy becomes repentent, he will always forgive them. ApeTrully's major flaw is that he is prone to becoming stuck in his ways and can be very obsessive. Throughout the entire first season, he constantly offered gold to the animals he wished to befriend, which invariably failed and led to him being captured. ApeTrully also had something of a gambling problem. In Crocodile Castle, he obsessively kept playing the slot machines, hoping to win an audience with the Crocodile King. In a folk games competition with Highroller, he foolishly agreed to any stakes which Highroller put forward. Abilities In spite of being a poor warrior, ApeTrully is a very accomplished diplomat and is well versed in the languages of both humans and animals. When the shadow monster summoned by the zebras stole his greatest skill, that skill was his persuasive speaking abilities. Apetrully is also very good at stacking and balancing objects, a talent which proved useful when he was captured by the deer, who hated the humans becaused they wrongly believed that the humans had toppled their houses of cards. In actuality, the zebras had done this, and ApeTrully was able to fix the damage with ease. Apetrully possesses an extremely advanced knowledge of the geography, customs, and lore of Hidden Kingdom. In the early days of High Roller's tyranny, in what appears to be the time before the formation of Big Green, Mr. No Hands knew him as "someone very wise," and brought Mighty Ray to him after his eyes were turned to stone. Category:Animals Category:Big Green Category:Talking Animals Category:Animal Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Classified Heroes